tears from the beginnig
by kaitosan
Summary: izumi lost everything as a child thanks to the pharaoh and his son atem. her revenge has led her to believe that if she were to kill the famous tomb robber bakura she could kill atem! but when she meets bakura she finds thats she cant bring herself to kil
1. in the beggingng

kaito: ok this is my first fanfic and i quite like it

Kaito yami: not that badddd.....

-------------------

As I held my baby brother in my arms and hid behind the houses... I watched as the pharaoh's army slaughtered my village. I knew I could never forgive the pharaoh and his son Atem! ...  
  
That all happened 8 years ago... I am now sixteen. My brother died that night when one of the soldiers caught me. Now I travel the desserts in search of the famous thief Bakura. I know if I were to kill him I could easily kill Atem! As I walked the hot dessert I could now see a figure of a man on a horse, following behind him I also could see the figure of another man. The small girl hid behind some rocks near the figures. She could now see that the man was an executioner of the pharaoh that supposable is suppose to carry out the prisoners deaths! And the man behind him was... 'Bakura?!' I gasped! The man on the horse stopped and Bakura collapsed. ' Ha I knew you would die sooner of later you worthless thief!' the executioner exclaimed! Bakura looked up at him 'I don't die that easily you bastard!' Bakura gasped! Izumi looked in his eyes (note: Izumi is the girl that's somewhat the narrator!) Bakura looked over to her and both their eyes meet. Something in Bakura's eyes made Izumi forget about Atem, what she saw was a troubled soul that had see too much as he grew up. ' What are you looking at insect?' the executioner demanded! Bakura said nothing. Well why don't I just check then?! The man got off of his horse and started walking towards me. I was only armed with a dagger and I had no practice with it. I started to draw the dagger from the scabbard. What I saw next was horrible. Even though Bakura's arms were still bound together with chains, he somehow got one of the swords on the horse into his mouth and slaughtered the executioner! 'You had it coming you bastard!' Bakura said with a grin. He turned to look at me with an evil glare in his face. The next thing that happened was a blur but when I came to he was on top of me with the sword at my neck. 'Take off the chain and I won't kill you!' Bakura said with an evil look in his eyes. 'And what if I don't?' I responded. I could smell the fresh blood on his chest. 'Then like I said I will kill you!' Bakura respond. He increased the pressure on the sword on my neck. I could feel a small tickle going down my throat. I said nothing and the pressure increased... more of my blood crawled down my throat. 'I couldn't let you go free... I have to kill you to prove myself!' 'Ha, you couldn't kill a rat... what makes you think you can kill me?... Your dagger shows no wear or smear with blood, which means that you have never used it ever!' Bakura chucked. 'I have to kill you so I know that I have the will and strength to kill Atem!' Bakura thought for a moment 'I see... well you see you and me have the same goal... we both want to kill the pharaoh. Maybe we should become partners?' Bakura proposed. 'Fine' he lifted the sword and stood up. I walked over to him carefully. I placed my hand on the chains. There was a lock on them, so I walked over to my dagger and bent over to pick it up. I walked back over to Bakura and stared to pick at the lock. It finally opened up. I removed the chain on his legs. 'Thanks' he said with a smirk. I turned my back and me jumped on me with my dagger in one hand and the sword on another. 'What the FUC....' The sword was near my neck once again. 'Don't move and it won hurt' he cooed. He turned over my body and continued to sit on me making shure I did not run away from him. He took my left arm and lifted up my sleeve. I could feel the blood crawling down my arm onto the warm sand. I let out a small cry and started to whimper. He leaned closer to me and our noses almost touched. 'Don't cry my sweet... if you cant stand this pain what makes you think that you can kill Atem?' he said softly with a slight smile. 'What are you doing to my arm?' I said between breaths. 'You may see when I'm done!' Bakura smirked. All I could do was look at him. His weight was too much for me... I couldn't hold him any more my muscles were gonna give out soon. 'P...please I c...cant breath. G...get off of m...me' my breathing became heavy and abnormal. 'Oh...blink blink ooh sorry... were gonna have to work on your muscles before you can take on Atem and his army' Bakura teased. He got off and of me and finished whatever he was doing on my arm. I looked down and wiped the blood off of my arm and looked down at the symbols that Bakura had written on my arm. 'I...can't read it... what is it?' 'Its your oath to the tomb robbers.' He said as he looked up at the stars.  
  
Bakura's POV  
-----------------  
I looked down at her; I could see her bright green eyes and her Platinum blonde hair that darkened at the ends. She was wearing a long sleeved robe. She looked at me with her bright eyes that burned with a fire that was ruled with desire. 'Um... I haven't told you my name yet... its Izumi' 'Oh... what a nice name... it suites you' I smiled.  
----------------  
I looked back at Bakura... 'I never have told anyone before' I looked down at the oath once more and it was bleeding still. I took the sleeve of my robe and ripped it with my teeth so that I could wrap it around my arm to stop the bleeding. Bakura looked over at me again then I saw the scar on his face. 'Um... if you don't mind me asking... but were did you get the scar?... the one on your face' 'Oh this one points to it um... I can't remember when I got it. It was a long time ago. Um do you know how to start a fire?' 'Um yea why?' 'Could you maybe....' 'Fine' I got up to go look for something to light with a fire. I was gone for about an hour. When I got back it was too dark to see very well. I could hardly see Bakura all I saw was a darker outline against the horizon. I lit the fire and watched as the flames danced in the air. I sat beside Bakura and started to nod off. My head rested on his shoulder and I fell asleep. Bakura looked at me then at the flames. It started to get chilly out and my body stared to shiver. Bakura took off his bright red jacked and rapped it around himself and me. That night I had a dream, I was walking down a corridor. Blood was splattered on the walls with bloody handprints. I could hear screaming in one of the rooms. 'H...hello anyone there?' there was no answer. I yelled back and in response I heard a wicked laugh. I ran to the room were I thought I heard the screaming. There I saw a boy about her age with black and purple spiky hair and golden bangs was crouched over with a large slit across his chest and many stab marks on his back. I ran to the boy's side. 'Are you alright?!' he looked up at me. I recognized him... all the citizens of Egypt knew him... it was Atem! I looked at him horrified. 'be...behind you' he stammered 'its him. He...he's gonna kill you!' I looked behind me... it was baker. He was smeared with blood. He held a dagger in his right hand and was licking the blood off of it. 'he he he your next Izumi!' Bakura raised the dagger over his head. I woke up. The fire was dead all that remained was a few glowing ashes. I looked down at what I was lying on, it was Bakura. My head was close to the blood of the executioner. Well that explained the reason why I dreamed of blood =.=. Bakura was lying on his back facing the stars, his hand was on my head. The bright read jacked he was wearing earlier was on my like a blanket shielding me from the cold night. Bakura felt like... like an older brother, someone I could trust, share secrets and get him to beat up the boys that bullied me. For once in my life, after my village was slaughtered, I felt.... I felt wanted...

---------------

gotta do the next chaper


	2. the meeting

Melyssa: wow the mtv movie awards were great   
  
Izumi: yep. Bakura: I was kinda sleeping after the first 3 hours -- Melyssa: oh well.... Izumi did this along time ago. Lots of spelling mistakes though Izumi: don't remember Ur spelling being any better melyssa. Melyssa: shad up   
  
Chapter 2: the meeting  
  
Bakura woke me up the next morning before sunrise, and told me that we had to go to the next town and get some food. As we walked I kinda staggered cuz I wasn't fully awake. As we walked up to the town a sandstorm started. Bakura threw me to the ground and threw his jacket over me. 'Stay her under the jacket and don't get up till the storm ends!' Bakura demanded. I did as I was told. I knew that the sand storms here are very dangerous. I was once caught in on once and was lucky to live. Most people that are unfortunate to be caught in a storm never usually live. The storm carried on for 15 minuets. Finally when it stopped I tried sitting up but all the sand that was blown over me made it hard. I sat up and looked around for Bakura. 'Bakura... Bakura were are you?' the ground under me started to shake and Bakura's head popped out from the sand beside me. 'Pfffff. Damn sands storms' Bakura said looking annoyed. 'Come on lets keep going before another one comes' 'He he he... how are you gonna get out of the ground?' I giggled. 'Simple... I was lying on my back' Bakura responded. Bakura lifted himself up out of the sand. 'Dammn... I got sand in my pants.' . 'Um... I didn't really want to know that' I said annoyed.  
  
We quickly ran to the town fearing another sand storm. When we entered the people of the town would stop and look at us, some would whisper and make me feel uncomfortable. We entered a bar. The bar suddenly went silent and the people stared at us. 'Hey Bakura... who's this?!' some one from the crowd yelled. 'She a new girl?' someone else yelled. ' Uh? Oh her... she's uh...um...' '...His sister' I interrupted. 'Ya... she's my sister so treat her nice. Or suffer' Bakura told the audience.  
  
The whole time I stayed there everyone was really nice. I had a drinking contest with Bakura's friends, and got very drunk. Bakura had to take me out of the bar after I got all drunk... ' He he he he he. W00t hi hi hi hi hi. Bakura why am I feeling a w00zy?' ' Uh your drunk that why!' Bakura said disgusted. ' Bakura...' 'What' 'Are you mad at me?' Bakura just kept walking and said nothing. I stopped and looked down at my shoes. ' I'm sorry Bakura...' 'I-Izumi?' 'Ba- HARF?!' (Wow that almost seemed magical for a minuet... back to the story...) izumi started to throw up again. ' Bakura I don't feel so good... unnnn...' ' Are you two alright?' a voice said. Bakura and I both looked up, a girl about my age was looking at me. She had brown hair and wore a white dress and a weird head dress (I think that's what it is called --) ' I said... are you two alright' she said again. 'I am but she's not" points to me Bakura responded. 'Oh... in that case come to the palace and I'll get one of the doctors to help her, by the way my name is Mana. Please to meet you. ' Mana said. ' Unnnn... im... ummmm- harf' I couldn't tell Mana my name without barfing. ' Her name is izumi and mine is Rameses' Bakura lied. ' Harf?' Bakura covered my mouth. ' Please to meet you to. Now we have to hurry up and follow me before the guards lock the front gates to the palace' Mana said to us. Bakura picked me up and followed Mana Thu the gates. Some guards stopped us but Mana said something in a wired language and then the guards stopped, frozen. I whispered into Bakura's ear ' what'cha mean my name is Rameses?! That's the biggest load of shit I ever heard...' he cut me off 'If you don't keep your mouth shut than we wont get our revenge on the pharaoh Atemu, izumi... got that?' Bakura whispered. ' Ohhhhhhhhh yah.' I said Looking cute. We all ran down the hall way...  
  
Izumi: and that's the end of chapter 2 Melyssa: ohhhhhhhhh I wonder how it end.... Bakura: watching Austin powers 2 he he he this movie rocks :D Izumi: -- Melyssa: really? Sits down beside him ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I-I ca-cant st-stop laughing ha ha ha ha ha I luv this movie. Bakura: izumi can you get her outta here she's disturbing me Izumi: melyssa it's your turn to do the next chapter.... Melyssa: after the movie 


	3. Inside the palace

Melyssa: ok here's the 3rd chapter everyone... thanks izumi chan for the great story. : D

Izumi:? I did nothing though...

Melyssa: thank you for creating a great character for Yu-Gi-Oh

Izumi: ... I didn't create a character based on me; you're the artist here.

Bakura: she's no artist.

Melyssa: Bakura want me to summon my Yami?

Bakura: shudders no, no... I'll be good

Izumi: sigh... melyssa just do the story ok?

Melyssa: ok... but no more smart remarks from Bakura or... else muhahahahaha

Chapter 3: Inside the palace 

Mana came to a stop in front of a door. 'Don't go in there ok guys, that's the pharaoh room. Is that clear?'

'Yes...yes its very clear...' Bakura said with an evil smirk. I knew what he was thinking.

'Yes' I also said. We carried on thought the hallway. Mana stopped in front of a huge door with some hieroglyphs carved into it.

'Here we are guys' Mana said. 'Rameses just place her on the bed there and I'll go get the doctor'

Mana left us in the room alone.

'So what's the plan _Rameses_' I said a little annoyed. 'And how come if your such a famous tomb robber Mana didn't recognize you?'

' Ah that is because no one has actually seen my face. Your kinda the first one to actually see my face clearly izumi-chan.' Bakura admitted.

'Really? Whys that?'

'Cuz... I really don't know why.' Bakura said 'I guess I just never really showed my face' Bakura shrugged.

'Im baaaaaccckkkkk guy.... s' Mana cheered as she entered the room.

A short man stepped out from behind Mana his face was covered with a cloth 'Ohho so lets see this sick girl Mana' the short man said

'Right this way Simon' Mana said as she pointed to me. Simon walked up to me.

' So tell me, what's your name young lady?'

'Izumi'

'So what's wrong with you?'

' I drank to much beer'

' Ohho. Well what was your friend doing?'

' I don't know...'

' I see I see. Well then Mana go tell the pharaoh that we have a visitor saying in the palace'

' Hai'

' Well then while that's being taken care of. You will have to take this medicine for 2 weeks. Until then you will stay here in this room.'

'Ok'

'And you young man what is your name?' Simon said to Bakura

'Rameses'

' So tell me Rameses what were you doing while your little friend was getting drunk?'

' Talking to friends sir'

' Thank you that's all I wanted to here. I will return in one hour to give miss izumi her medicine. And izumi.'

'Yes?'

' If you need to throw up there's a pot in the dresser beside you, use that'

'Thank you Mr. Simon'

'And another thing, Rameses I will send a servant up to make a bed for you in this room if you like'

'Thank you'

Simon walked out of the room. And Mana came back in.

'The pharaoh is coming shortly. He wants to see you two' Mana announced.

Mana left the room. I looked up at Bakura and he looked back at me. I could tell in his eyes what he was thinking; he was plotting how he was going to massacre the pharaoh. I shuddered at the thought. We waited for a long time; the servants came up and made the bed for Bakura and still no pharaoh.

'Perhaps he forgot about us?' I shrugged.

'Or he just doesn't care' Bakura assumed.

We waited for another hour. I was about to fall asleep then I heard footsteps outside the door. I looked up to the door so did Bakura. A boy about Bakura's age and my height walked into the room. He was wearing a long purple cape and the millennium puzzle entered the room.

' Sorry that im late, I had to do something important' Atemu said.

'Well took you long enough' Bakura said under his breath.

Atemu stared at Bakura ' what was that?'

' Oh nothing _pharaoh_' Bakura said taking a bow.

' You'll have to forgive my friend Rameses' I said.

' Will do... so the reason im here is that im suppose to welcome all visitors to the palace'

' Thank you pharaoh' I replied, and Bakura scowled.

'If you are to need anything just ask one of the servants or Mana' Atemu proclaimed. And with that the pharaoh left before I could say thank you. Following after Atemu left Simon appeared in the doorway.

' Sorry about the time delay but I have the medicine and you must take two spoonfuls a day.' Simon said as he poured a shiny brown sticky liquid into a silver spoon.

' I have to drink that' I said pointing to the spoon 'I don't even know what in it'

' Ohho if I were to tell you I doubt you would even want to get better' Simon said with a silly smirk. Bakura turned away as Simon held the spoon up to my face. I stared at it for what seemed forever. Finally I put the spoon in my mouth and swallowed the icky stuff. .

' Hmmmm it wasn't that bad I suppose' I said when I looked a Simon.

'ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzZzzzzzz' Simon's was sleeping! .

'Simon... Simon wakey wakey' I whispered in his ear.

'Hu wha? Oh you finally drank it? Well that's good... ill leave now' Simon said as he left for the door.

I laid back into the fluffy pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. I slept so soundly I didn't relies that Bakura had gotten up and left the room...

Melyssa: ohhhhhhhhhh I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter....

Bakura: don't know but start writing so you can find out

Izumi: shaddap Bakura


	4. betrayal

Izumi: chapter 4

Melyssa: listing to music READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK...

Bakura: omg she's listing to l'arc en ceil again

Melyssa: still singing READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!!!!!

Bakura: please stop her before she gets to the Japanese part...

Melyssa: fukitonde yuku fukei.... korugaru you ni mae e kurushi magure demo hyouteki

Izumi: didn't know that Melyssa could speak Japanese. .

Chapter 4: Betrayal... well kind of 

One week had gone by really fast, I had made good friends with manna. She had been visiting me everyday and sneaking some candy from the kitchen. This had been the first time I had tried candy... it tasted sooooo sweet. My favorite was the liquorish. The only thing that I found strange was that Bakura kept disappearing every night. I was starting to get suspicious.

One morning I saw Bakura come back to the room with blood on his jacket. So the next night I got up and followed him. I took my dagger just incase something happened. I followed him past the great hall and into the hallway where Atemu's room is. Bakura slipped into Atemu's room. I walked to the door and looked Thu the door crack, and watched as Bakura carefully slit Atemu's left and right wrist. I slowly walked up to Bakura and whispered into his ear 'so what do you think your doing _Rameses_' Bakura almost fell over in shock. 'MEEP?!' Bakura almost screeched before I covered his mouth. 'quiet I was only trying to scare you'

' well you sure succeeded in that one!' Bakura said annoyed.

'gomen Bakura-san' I said ashamed.' So what are you doing up and about this early?'

'Mnnnn...' Bakura and I both look at each other.

'D-did you just make that noise Bakura' I whispered.

'N-no I thought you made that noise' we both looked at Atemu, he had been making the noises. We both ran out of there so fast we could have broken the sound barrier. When we got back to the room I yelled at him I almost woke up the whole palace. 'Izumi shut the hell up before you wake the guards up and discover the blood' Bakura plead. ' I don't give a flying fuck Bakura... what the hell were you doing?! You could have gotten caught and placed in the dungeon for that and then hanged' izumi cried. Bakura hugged izumi tightly. 'Im sorry umi-chan I wont do it again for a while... only if your there with me.' Izumi looked up at Bakura and smiled slightly. 'K' bows head izumi crawled over to her bed and plopped her head down into the pillow, Bakura did the same.

Later in the night Bakura woke to a lovely voice in the room, he turned to Izumi and saw that it was her sing the song.

'I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday

I collect the scattered pieces

I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes

Knife-like moonlight rains down

On a night that freezes even the horizon

Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee

I strain to hear the song of the wind

Those who do not know a sleepless night

Cannot become strong; that is the rule

I can hear whistling farther than the stars and the skies

It's the words of someone's prayer

I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes

A thing that's even sadder than loneliness

Is not realizing that loneliness

No matter how freezing the night, under the earth

Warmth is hidden

Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage

I would become a nameless stone

I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday

I collect the scattered pieces

And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes

I can hear whistling from a distant yesterday

It's the words of someone's prayer

And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes

Holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes'

Izumi finished her song and looked at Bakura, Bakura could see in the moonlight that she was crying. 'My sister used to sing that to me after my mother died. ' I heard that song when I was about your age...' Bakura whispered. Izumi walked over to Bakura's bed and fainted at Bakura's side. 'OMG Izumi what's wrong?!' Bakura caught izumi and felt blood dripping from her side.

'M-my dagger... it slipped and I sliced open my side... don't worry I will be fine by tomorrow' Bakura ripped a piece of his red jacked and wrapped it around Izumi's waist.

The next day came around and izumi slept well into the after noon. She walked into the dining hall while everyone was starting the lunch. 'Izumi-chan' mana glomped izumi

'ITAI' everyone was staring at me. 'Uh... I fell down the stairs coming from my room' everyone stared at izumi for a minuet then went back to eating their food. Izumi sat down and started eating some sort of stew. 'Hey izumi san how's your side?' izumi looked at mana

'how did you know about that?'

'Bakura seemed sad when he came out the room this morning... then he came crying to me saying that you hurt yourself last night. I think he kinda likes ya a lot' izumi almost spit out her stew

'Whaaa? No way he's like 4 years older than me... and h-he's not my type' Izumi's face turned tomato red

'Hey izumi are you doing ok?' Atemu wondered.

'ah? Oh... sorry swallowed some hot stew...' izumi replied.

'ya you have to be careful about that' Atemu said. He took her hand and kissed it.

Bakura looked over and gave Atemu the evil eye, Atemu just smiled at Bakura in a taunting way. Izumi knew what Bakura was thinking, it was probably something like ... im gonna kill him.

After lunch mana and I went to the garden to play hide and go seek. Bakura soon joined them. The three of them played until dinner. During dinner Atemu was trying to hit on izumi and Bakura wasn't taking it to well either... when everyone was done izumi retired to her room, Bakura followed her soon after...

Melyssa: in the next chapter Bakura Rapes izumi

Bakura: AH? I DO NOT...

Izumi: blushes


End file.
